


It hurts

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Вулф истекает кровью. Джекет не может оставить его одного.





	

По коже немыслимым градом, грохотом и лихорадкой проходила дрожь, выбивая остатки кислорода из лёгких, не давая нормально вдохнуть; вынуждая задыхаться, глотать воздух быстро и скоро, точно бы пьяница — дешевое пойло. Вулфу казалось, что каждый его сантиметр, каждую частичку и молекулу словно бы пропустили сквозь мясорубку, отдав после на растерзание собакам, и, если честно, недалёк был от истины. Глядеть ниже собственного пояса было безумием, и он не глядел — поднимал взор вверх, к небу, что сегодня было прикрыто тяжелыми тучами. Будто бы, ха, сама природа скорбела по ним, преступникам.  
  
 _Какая чушь._  
  
Он слышал чужие шаркающие шаги. Те звучали откуда-то из переулка; кажется, с того же, откуда Вулф пришел. Дополз, если конкретнее, но кому оно надо?  
  
Мужчина не находил в себе сил обернуться. Не решался, ибо знал — стоит хоть немного шевельнуть разбитой, кровоточащей в виске головой и все, пиши пропало: картинка поплывет, смажется; он не сможет разглядеть даже чего-то прямиком под его носом. Даже бульдозера с расстояния шага — все так, все именно так. Тем не менее, со слухом было все в порядке, и мужчина слушал. Слишком знакомая поступь, дыхание — чуть длиннее выдох, короче вдох. Хотелось пошевелиться, убедиться, что это он, да на крайний случай хоть как-то выдать то, что узнал, признал, но Вулф не мог. Совершенно.  
  
— «Больно», — сухо констатирует электрический голос, и секундой после до Вулфа словно бы сквозь толщу воды дошел звук разбиваемого об асфальт диктофона. Невольно, случайно; кажется, у того попросту разжались пальцы в ослабевшем жесте, и на секунду он увидел отражение чужого взгляда в обломке стекла — чистота, идеальная и при этом пугающая. Нечто среднее между водой в полном стакане с разбавленным в нем ядом и дымом от электронной сигареты — что-то такое, знакомое, обидное. Вулф хотел попросить того уйти, сбежать, укрыться, но его прервал звук падения.  
  
По-прежнему словно бы скован, сломан, точно надоевшая ребенку игрушка, мужчина не мог оглянуться. Не мог удостовериться, что пришедший невесть каким образом к нему Джекет в порядке или хотя бы оценить степень его повреждений. Не мог, а все потому, что кукушка, спроси её сейчас, сколько ему осталось, лаконично бы промолчала, глядя бусинками-глазами с легкой ноткой издевки.  
  
 _Впрочем, других птиц безвыходность положения явно не останавливала._  
  
Чужой лоб уткнулся в плечо почти болезненно, но Вулф не находил в себе сил жмуриться, чертыхаться; да вообще хоть как-то выражать своё недовольство. Кровь стекала к земле каплями, что драгоценнее серебра, горячее раскаленной добела стали. Вулф ощущал чужое тепло собственной кожей; влажность, этот стойкий привкус смерти, что висел над ними всеми. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что с остальными; где они, куда сбежали. Вулф слышал чужое сбитое дыхание, полное чего-то надломленного, но не разбитого до конца. Чего-то сухого, с привкусом пепла на самом кончике языка.  
  
 _Ему было достаточно._  
  
— Хей, — его голос хриплый, и лжет он бесстыже, — все будет в порядке. Слышишь?  
  
Вулф почти что ощутил чужую усмешку. Осознав же каким-то десятым чувством то, как знакомые длинные и тонкие пальцы нашли его ладонь и сжали, он успокоился.  
  
 _Все будет хорошо._


End file.
